Caught Between a War and a Dark Place
by Fighter Emblem
Summary: Episode I of the Awakening Trilogy: On the brink of a bloody war within their borders, Ylisse is in somewhat of a horrible situation, but with the new tactician among the Shepherds it would seem they may have a chance to end it with as little casualties as possible. However, the man's unknown past and mysterious upbringings can also be their downfall as well.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone, I decided it was time for a comeback. Although that this time it is a different account I'm not new to writing for this site and I hope my writing isn't as cringe worthy as it was before, for those who know or have read my previous works. I hope this is enjoyable for those reading and I also hope to put out multiple updates within the next couple of weeks, since I have a lot of time on my hands and want to keep myself occupied and improve my writing.**

 **Now for a little description and a discrepancy as well for those who might not be interested in what this story has to offer. It is a simple retelling of** **Awakening that will split up in three stories to match the three portions of the game. (Don't know if the title gives it away or not haven't thought of a name usually the last thing I do.) The main story for the most part should stay the same (Side Missions and other outside engagements might be thrown in as well.), however the Avatar's back story is slightly changed. He still hardly remembers his past, but he isn't completely lost within the world around him like in the game. His name is still Robin, it some how bothers me if it isn't, but his appearance is outside the basic create a character. This should be all you need to know (at least for now.) Anyways enough of my rambling, Let's begin!**

* * *

"Ah, yes a fine little replacement indeed. It seems Grima himself as offered us a second chance, especially after… the other's unfortunate demise." A very disheartening and unsettling laugh was heard soon after.

It was dark and and all that could be heard was maniacal laughter and the sounds of someone struggling. A little boy, probably around the age of 8 was seen sitting in the center of a circle of people around him at least he thinks that's what's going on due to something wrapped around his head making him completely blind. He said nothing but sat quietly hoping not to be harmed by the unknown forces.

He felt a hand grasp his head through the sack on his head, he whimpered quietly not wanting to set off a violent outburst from the other end. All he heard was a simple laugh and was suddenly being helped up. The sack was removed quickly, but it was too bright to see anything.

He put his hands in front of face to block out the light, but jumped when he felt a cold sensation touch his cheek.

"You will be the one to usher in a new age of darkness, my son." The same man from before said putting his hand on the child's cheek.

"No! Please he's just a child; you can't risk another life for your twisted god's plans!" A distressed voice called out, but could not be seen.

"I can assure you it will not happen again! Come now child, your destiny awaits." The man finishes as his head blocks out the light for the child in order for them to have a better look at him.

Just as the light dies down and his face starts reveal itself…

 **BAM!**

A nightmare once again. It seems this specific one happens more often then it should. He was hoping this would be one of those nights where it wouldn't, but nothing seems to go the way he wants it to anyway.

A man woke up in a cold sweat and ran his hand through his black hair as he wiped his face and breathed really heavily.

He patted his surroundings, probably to figure out where he was because he honestly couldn't remember where he fell asleep. There seemed to be hay everywhere he was probably in some poor saps barn.

Well being a wanderer kind of forces you to do these types of things, hopefully the animals inside wouldn't rat him out like the some of the previous barns he had slept in.

But since they seemed to be more interested in his little outburst to himself than to freak-out and start an outbreak they don't have any plans on doing so.

The sunlight seems to barely slip through the large door of the barn. If he had to guess it was morning or at least sunrise so if he was going to escape unnoticed and not get chased out by the owner… again, now was the time.

He quickly rose to his feet and patted his back to secure no debris lingered. He outstretched his arms and let out a yawn and grabbed his coat from one of the posts that was inside. Luckily, none of the horses decided to chew through with it overnight. He placed his arms through and slipped it on.

It was his favorite, and only, coat. He was almost never seen without it, and as far as he knew no one else had one like it so it was one of a kind as well, which was a plus. It also looked kind of ominous especially with the purple eye patterns on his sleeves, so there was that as well.

After admiring his coat for awhile he headed for the barn door and slowly began to open it not wanting to set off anyone inside or out.

He peeked his head out and saw that no one was around and the small little cottage next door seemed to stay settled and anyone inside unawake.

He took the chance and quickly slipped his whole body through the small opening and shut the large door behind and made a mad dash away from the settlement and, hopefully, to the nearest town.

About twenty minutes of heading the same direction he was able to run into a small little village that was at the peak of it's mourning routine.

"Alright Robin, no funny business. Hopefully, I won't have to resort to pickpocketing and get kicked out of here as well." Robin spoke to himself as he reached into his coat and began to wiggle his hand around to find what he was looking for.

Once he did, he brought out a small pouch, most likely all of his bullions, hoping to find something inside. Robin poured the contents of his bag into his hands and counted.

"20 bullions! Hopefully this village's prices aren't too inflated, maybe I can a little extra rations then before." Robin once again exclaimed to himself sounding more hopeful.

He walked through the village and hoped to find someone that had something he can eat for sale. As the small crowd of people walked beside and past him they were a little weary of him. His attire was a little suspicious and he was pretty sure everyone in town knew each other on a first name basis so some stranger walking into their secluded little village was enough to get some people to look his way.

Trying to avoid the gaze of the residents, he spotted a women offering what seems to be a variety of different fruits and lightly jogged over to her stand.

"Well hello there stranger! It's not often we get visitors from other parts, so a fresh face is always welcome." She exclaimed and gave him a bright smile along with her cheery attitude.

"That's good, I suppose. If it's not too rude to ask do you mind if I ask the prices of your items. I wouldn't want to look like a fool ordering things I couldn't afford." Robin gave the saleswoman a short and curt response hoping to get something to eat and leave. He was never one for small talk anyway, especially when it came to the opposite gender. No cliché womanizer found in this wanderer.

"Sure thing! Not too pricey, 15 bullions for a pound of whatever you like, mister!" She once again beamed at him hoping to make a sale.

"That's not too bad, also means no shady maneuvers to work here as well." He responded, but whispered the last part to himself which luckily she didn't catch.

Robin brought out his pouch again and counted fifteen and proceeded to hand it over to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's up with the tattoo on your hand?" The woman had questioned Robin as she took the cash and saw the purple marking on his brown skin.

"It's no trouble. I honestly I have no idea, perhaps it was an abnormal birthmark of some sort. I never looked too much into it."

He was telling the truth and as far as he knew it could simply be nothing, but some weird shape or symbol. He's had it since he was younger growing up in the orphanage and others have simply commented on it, but nothing serious or life changing has came out of it.

"Kind of reminds me of those symbols on the exalts perhaps your family has this thing in their linage as well." the merchant tried to give some kind of explanation behind it, but Robin brushed it off with a simple "maybe". He wasn't to into knowing the halidoms he roams and just goes off of the names of them rather than the people ruling. Ylisse, Plegia and Regna Ferox were the only names he needed to know. So talks of exalts and brands and no signs of sand or snow must mean he was in Ylisse.

He picked out some simple fruits, ones that would give him more for less, if that made any sense, and took off with just a simple thank you.

He planted his back against a tree not too far from the village and simply snacked on the fruit he had purchased. He faced the opposite direction of the village and simply admired the scenery before him.

"This is probably going to be the only time today I get to do this. Perhaps some of these people have a job for me to do. Hopefully, something that doesn't get my hands dirty." Robin mumbled to himself as he tapped his free hand against his bronze sword and thunder tome and swallowed the food in his mouth.

He didn't like the term mercenary and being called one did not sit with him well, but if he had a reason to do some less than favorable jobs, he didn't mind. As long as he didn't stick around long enough to regret anything he did.

He yawned once he had finished the the third apple in his sack and overlooked the peaceful meadow before him. The sun wasn't too far into the sky so it was still pretty early in the morning.

"Perhaps a little nap won't hurt before I go out job hunting. Call me lazy, but the good jobs don't surface till midday anyway so..."

He shifted his bodyweight and made a pillow with his arms behind him and shut his eyes closed as he enjoyed the peaceful sounds of wind blowing and the birds chirping above.

* * *

 **Not too bad? I hope not. I know the actual beginning of the game is not mentioned, but I just wanted you to know Robin is no amnesiac in this story, but also doesn't completely know his whole life. The contents of the actual game are in the next chapter so stay tuned for that! Be sure to leave your critiques and I'll be sure to overview them and take in some of the comments and reviews to better this story in the future. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone and Happy New Year! I got a couple reviews and feedback on the short prologue that I made to test the waters. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside that you guys liked it. Anyways, I kind of been getting the same important question asked both in the reviews and a couple of messages that I want to answer and make clear.**

 **Will Robin be paired up with someone?**

 **This is both a yes and no at the same time.**

 **The "Yes" is that he will be paired up in the trilogy overall, simply because I want to have Morgan in here somewhere.**

 **The "No" is that he will probably be alone and more focused on himself, figuring out his past, and his overall purpose in this part of the whole retelling, but doesn't mean he won't have supports and relationships with his fellow shepherds as well. As for who… I honestly have no clue.**

 **I want to pick someone from the 1** **st** **generation that hasn't been done before/ written about that often so that would leave the popular ships including Cordeila, Olivia, Tharja, Tiki, Chrom (?), and all of the 2** **nd** **generation of shepherds. (Yes that also includes Lucina as well, sorry.) There are plenty of great fan fictions of these certain characters with Robin/ The Avatar so being able to think out of the box should be a fun one to write up so keep an eye out for potential partners for our wandering tactician.**

 **But enough talk, let's get on with it!**

* * *

"Up there!"

Robin had been charging his Thoron spell to try to get some sort of hit on whoever they were fighting, but the warning from a mysterious blue haired swordsman caught his attention and had to waste it on an oncoming attack headed his way.

"You fool." A familiar voice had taunted them as he charged one of his spells and sent it straight to Robin's colleague pushing him up against a pillar in the church they were battling in.

The sorcerer continued to charge an even larger blast that would soon kill the man before him and laughed manically as he finished.

"Die!" He tossed it towards the man.

"Chrom!" Robin called out as he sent another Thoron blast to destroy the sorcerer's magic attack.

The impacted had blown all three men away sending Robin and his companion on one side of the church and the wicked man on the other. Robin groaned as he got up and rubbed his back. He could see the man on the far away on the other side get up and do the same.

He examined Robin and stared him down as if he was familiar with him or has seen him before. Robin however could not say the same for himself.

He felt someone grab his shoulder trying to get support and pull themselves up from the ground. Robin helped his friend up and offered his shoulder for him to lean on, but the man was against it and stood his ground with his sword firmly grasped in his hands.

"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that." Chrom gave his friend reassurance as they faced off against their unknown foe.

"Yah I know no need to sound like this is our end or anything. Let's just kill this dastard and be done with it!" Robin simply displayed his classic all knowing smirk with Chrom doing the same as well.

During their little heart to heart moment the sorcerer had become absent and the two had noticed and quickly took together to find him.

"We have to find him! Let's move!" Chrom urged Robin and the two stood almost back to back to avoid any surprise attacks.

Unluckily for them there was only a portion of the church they had access to due to some sort of barrier he had cast before their initial duel had started and he could of easily planned an escape route and left them stranded.

"Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" He made his presence known to the two and walked out from the shadows he had enthralled himself in.

Robin had a goal. End this madness, finally put a stop to all of the troubles and worries for both him and his friend as well as the innocent people around him.

The sorcerer made his first move and shot a simple hex at Robin who was able to side step easily. Robin charged up his Thoron once more and was able to land a hit affectedly stunning their enemy.

"My turn!" Chrom took the chance and swung his blade and slashed the sorcerer taking down their enemy swiftly.

"What…have…you?!" The man had grumbled as he fell to his knee letting death take its slow embrace.

The purple flames surrounding his body were a good sign for the two as Chrom smiled towards Robin who was a tad suspicious to celebrate their victory so early.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked as he could feel the uneasiness of his companion.

"That was way too easy, Validar would never leave himself open for you without springing some sort of trap." Robin expressed his concern as he slowly approached the disappearing body, but before he could take his first step…

"This isn't over..."

Validar sprung up with the last of the power he had and decided to drag the two to the afterlife with him.

"Damn you both!"

He launched an extremely powerful dark mage spell at Chrom before he was able to react. Robin took action and pushed Chrom out of the way allowing himself to take the blow sending his body flying. Robin laid on the floor weakened, but not on the verge of death.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked kneeling before Robin and lifting up his head making sure he was okay.

"Ya I'm fine, just dizzy is all." He lied not wanting to worry his friend. It hurt like hell.

"That's the end of him." The two stared at a fizzling purple flame that once held the place of Validar's corpse. Poor guy not even the rest of his remaining power was enough to kill Robin.

"Thanks to you we carried the day." Chrom praised his friend as he pulled his arm around his shoulder so he could keep him from crashing on the floor.

"It's kind of the thing I do." Robin tried to lighten the mood despite the pounding sensation in his head. His vision began to grow red with every moment his heart started beating faster and faster.

"Jokester. We can rest easy now. At long last…" Chrom joined in with is his pal's antics until noticing that Robin started violently shaking his head and pounding his fist against his forehead as if he was trying to get something out of it.

"…what's wrong? Hey, hang on..." Chrom frantically asked Robin until…

" **HURGH!"**

A loud grunt was heard as well as the sound of something being impaled. Robin's vision started to clear and the red tint began to fade slightly to get somewhat of a clear view of what he had done. Chrom held his stomach and began to stumble away from Robin only for him to notice that the handle of his Levin sword was sticking out of it.

Robin stood there mortified at the sight before him he held his hand to see the sparks resonating of his gloves. The same sparks that that the handle of Levin sword gives off when wielding it. He looked around to see if maybe some assassin had got to him without his knowledge but alas it was just the two in the church.

Chrom stumbled for a bit groaning and gargling some of the blood in his mouth as he grabbed Robin's sleeve, much to his horror. He slowly slid down and took trying to keep himself up for as long as he could.

"This is not… your fault… promise me…you'll escape from this place… please… go." Chrom proceeded to collapse before him and made no movement after that. Robin backed away, his mouth agape and his heart heavy.

"No. This isn't real. This is just one of these dream. Yes, it has to be." He was spouting to himself as he kept taking one step a time away from Chrom's Body. He heard echoes of Validar's laughter bounce back and forth against the walls of the church. He turned around frantically trying to look for the source.

It was all too much. He needed to get out of there. He made a promise, and he intended to keep it.

* * *

It was dark. Not ominous though, the background noises were peaceful letting Robin know he wasn't in any danger. He heard footsteps hit the grass before him, but he did nothing to try to figure out who they were or try to stop them. He was too calm, too peaceful, nothing could possibly wake him from the sweet embrace of slumber he was currently…

"Chrom, we have to do something." A voice was heard it sounded feminine, perhaps she was a bit curious of the current situation. Robin slowly began to open his eyes to get a peek at these mysterious voices.

"What do you propose we do?" Now it was a deeper voice. This one sounded familiar though, but Robin couldn't catch who it was. His vison was still blurry nothing but faint blue and yellow blobs.

"I…I dunno…"

At this point Robin knew there was no point in try to act asleep to get these people to leave him in peace. Hopefully he didn't end up in someone's property and these two were the ones to remove him.

He rubbed his eyes after fully opening them and got a clearer view at the sources of the voices. They were young like him, probably around his age, at least the man seemed to be perhaps the other was a few years younger. The feminine voice came from a girl. Duh. But, perhaps girl was a bit too harsh of a term, she looked like the type to get angry when being accused as a child, but the pigtails and small white cloth in between them didn't help her cause. She wore a big yellow dress along with a cage were her hips were in order for the thing to sprout out. Perhaps that was the style.

The other person looked way too familiar. Blue hair, only one sleeve along with only one armor pad covering over his sleeve, along with a mark/ tattoo in the shape of a U on the sleeveless part of his outfit. Robin also took note of his sword sheath against his right hip. Only something really important would go in there.

Robin was sure if he met the guy before he would remember, because nothing could make him forget an outfit and get up as "unique" as his. While he was studying the two they had noticed he had gotten up and groggily scanned them. They leaned towards him to start their introductions.

"I see you're awake now." The blue haired man had said to Robin.

"Hey there." The girl had said and awkwardly giggled trying to get some sort of response from the man, but no dice. Robin was cautious so he stayed quiet and simply stared at the two.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The statement garnered some what of a laugh from Robin. The man took notice and extended his arm out to help the stranger.

"Give me your hand." He asked holding it out hoping the man before him would allow them to help him.

Robin was hesitant. He slowly reached out towards his palm and placed his hand in the man's for him to help him off the floor. The man pulled Robin up, thinking he was going to be heavier than anticipated and accidentally pulled him closer than he had wanted.

Robin bumped into the man's chest and looked up at him as he smiled down at Robin keeping his cool. He was taller than he thought when Robin was scanning him on the ground. It was a little too close for comfort and Robin needed a little more space between them in order to properly introduce himself. It was kind of getting weird to be honest.

"Um, thanks…for that. Not for the staring at each other, but for the…help, ya." He tried to thank him, but was simply thinking how awkward and uncomfortable that moment was.

"Heh, no problem, but are you all right?" He let out a hardy laugh before asking Robin if he was okay.

"Y…yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Chrom." Robin had thanked him again, but had caught himself saying a name not mentioned or known to him before.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" He didn't seem phased that a random stranger knew his name.

"Uh…well you see, no actually can't say I do. Maybe I'm just matching faces with names and it slipped out or something?" Robin was dumbfounded trying to find somewhat of an explanation to knowing this guy's name. Chrom and the girl simply exchanged confused looks at each other trying to comprehend his response.

"…Hmm, I see." Chrom grew weary and had a hovering hand over the handle of his sword sitting in his sheath hoping no one would notice. Robin noticed.

"Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom questioned him.

"It's Robin. As for why I'm here you see…wait?" Robin was about to explain his wise men's tale when he noticed. He wasn't where he had fallen asleep previously, it just looked similar. Also his remaining fruit sack was missing alongside him as well.

"Did I get mugged?! Was it you two?!" He was a bit angry to say the least. Now he was in an unknown place with today's food gone and no cash to secure more, it was kind of a rough start already.

"How dare you accuse milord and milady of doing such things." Robin hadn't noticed but a third person was amongst the two. A man in great blue armor, brown well combed hair, and a bolo tie seen under his neck. He was also the tallest member of all four beating Chrom by a few inches.

"Uh…what I meant to say was…Did you happen to see who looted me, cause you two obviously couldn't have done it." Robin tried to appease the behemoth in blue before him with a wide grin.

"Peace Frederick. I think I would be a little upset too if my belongings were missing as well." Chrom tried to calm down his bodyguard. Robin now noticing they may have taken all his belongings, frantically went through his coat hoping they didn't take his most precious keepsake.

"Please, No! No! No!" He repeated, until his movement stopped and he brought out a small image. Robin hugged the small rectangular piece of paper and stared at it for awhile forgetting that he was previously in a conversation.

"I'm assuming that item is important to you." Chrom had asked and snapped Robin out of his senses.

"Huh? Oh, Ya I guess you could say that." Robin answered still clanging on to his treasure. Not noticing the girl had slipped behind him, frightening Robin and trying to see what was so important to him.

"Whoa! That's like the smallest painting I've ever seen! It's so detailed and life like too! Is that your family?" The blonde was now interested and was pelting Robin with questions about it.

"Uh, I don't think it's a painting, or maybe cause it doesn't smudge or maybe they used some sort of magic paint or something I don't know." He was trying to explain, but couldn't at the same time.

"You have a cute family." She beamed at him still admiring the picture.

"Uh yeah thanks." Robin stared heavily at it. It featured five people in total. A man, a woman, and he was assuming their three children, an older girl probably ten or eleven, a little boy slightly younger than her, and a new born baby in the mother's arm.

He never remembered anything before his stay at the orphanage so it could just be a picture with random people on it, but the emotional tie he has to it and the resemblance he had to the little boy when he was younger was uncanny that it had to be his family…right?

"Well, as I much as I would love to leave you to the rest of your days. Your presence serves as a caution to Ylisse and would advise we get this all sorted in town and assure that you are no threat." Frederick stated firmly and also eyeballing Robin to make sure he wouldn't try anything. Robin took note someone was talking to him and stuffed the image back into his coat.

"Sure, I think I can be okay with that. Besides it's getting late and I should probably find a place to stay the night as well." Robin agreed with the terms.

"Well, if you can agree with Frederick, then come were not too far out." Chrom began to lead the three into the direction of the town.

It wasn't too long of a walk, but the way the girl was hovering around Robin and the way Frederick the Hawkeye was staring him down, it felt like an eternity for Robin. Now that he thought about it he was being escorted by three people in full armor, or one in full as least.

"Not to sound rude, but am I being arrested?" Robin asked hoping he wasn't right. This town didn't need to know about his…prior antics across the halidoms.

"Hah! No of course not. You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom assured him he was not getting in trouble.

"Heh right. Were not going to the authorities though right? We can sort this out ourselves, right?" He asked nervously with a shy grin.

"To your misfortune we would technically be considered the authorities, but you shouldn't be worried if you have nothing to hide." Frederick began to watch more intensely moving slightly closer with each word making Robin even more nervous with each step.

"Frederick please. But, now that I think about it I suppose proper introductions are in order. My name is Chrom but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

The way Chrom had introduced her seemed to have ticked her off and made her face puff up a little from annoyance.

"I am NOT delicate! Hmph!" She raised both her arms in protest at her brother's statement.

"Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." Lissa calmed herself down and tried to disregard her brother's introduction to Robin.

"But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening." She finished.

Sure, being woken up by brigands would have been less than unpleasant but waking up with his money and food gone Robin didn't find his current situation any better either, but he supposed that these people had good hearts so there was that as well…at least two them it seemed.

"But wait, Shepherds? You tend sheep? …In full armor? Isn't it a bit of an overkill?" Robin was brought back from his thoughts at the mentioning of these three being shepherds.

"It's more dangerous job than you'd expect. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom had joked around patting the shoulder of his large friend. This man looked like he didn't get the joke.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He sarcastically said but still looked humble at the same time.

"I suppose I could relate. I've done my fair share of dangerous jobs as well." Robin rubbed the back of his head not wanting to upset Sir Frederick right next to him.

"I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." Fredrick had said to Robin, and was probably the less intimidating things he has said to him. Robin could sense he wanted no ill intent towards him.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself if I was in your position." Robin reassured him.

"Now that were all well acquainted, were almost to town once we…"

" **Chrom, Look! The town!"**

The three men hadn't noticed, but Lissa had gotten ahead of them while engulfed in their conversation. She pointed to the town below as she yelled for her brother to come look with her.

The three ran over to see what she was screaming about and the sight was not pretty. Some of the bigger buildings were set ablaze and smoke rose from the entire perimeter of the town.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt." Chrom clenched his fist knowing who had caused this fire.

"Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom had called them as he ran towards the direction of the town.

"What about him?" Fredrick still insisted looking after Robin despite other people's lives being in danger.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!"

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!"

"Wait you shouldn't…" Robin tried to warn them but the three took off without a trace and left Robin there alone to his thoughts. He turned his gaze to the floor contemplating whether not the effort would be worth it.

"Dammit it! I'm going to regret this later I just know it." Robin cursed to himself now following the trail of the three way ahead of him.

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick were now inside the center of the town. It seemed to have stayed in tact as some merchant cart stood untouched, but no vendor within miles. As he suspected, four brigands were patrolling the area and their leader across a bridge in front of a burning church. He had a young village maiden in his grasp as she tried to escape it.

"Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!" He commanded his small party as they began to ransack some of the local shops and abandoned carts.

"Ain't that right, lass?" The boss continued as he stared intensely at the maiden and licked his lips.

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEELP!" The maiden cried out as the three shepherds stood behind a fruit cart avoiding being seen.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa urged her brother seeing the young woman across from them shake in terror.

"Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…" Chrom said pulling his sword of his sheath.

"I hope these parts don't have…a frequent…bandit problem." A voice had uttered out behind them. The three turned around to see Robin behind them frantically panting and holding on to his knees catching his breath from running after them.

"Robin! You followed us! Why?" Chrom questioned the man's intentions.

"My morale compass perhaps? But, let's just say I know my way around a fight, that's if you'll have me." He said arming himself with his bronze sword that was luckily not taken from him in his sleep.

"Of course-strength in numbers. Just stay close!" Chrom agreed with his new friend's offer and had him stay close to him along with his little sister.

"Remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murders. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick had warned his new comrade as he mounted his armor stead.

"Wait did he have that thing before…" Robin thought to himself now staring at Frederick's horse that miraculously showed up out of nowhere.

"I'll take that into account. Now what's the plan here?" Robin asked the three what their strategy was.

"We…hmm. I suppose charging at them would be the best approach." Chrom had little faith in his own plan, but it was the only one he had.

"You're kidding right? Were outnumbered. Unless a complete slaughter was your outcome it's a great plan!" Robin sarcastically said making a mockery of how unsafe and irresponsible it was.

"Then what do you suppose we do." Frederick asked defensively for Chrom's behalf. Robin peeked up from the fruit cart and saw that there were only four in the little plaza with them along with the boss.

"Taking out their leader will most likely disband the rest of the brigands in town. The other four however would have to go first." He began to strategize his plan of attack.

"If I'm correct you're the strongest one here right Sir Frederick?" Robin asked the great knight.

"Yes, me and my stead can usually deal with looters and ruffians with no problem." Frederick stated with his horse nodding in agreement.

"How do you feel about taking on the barbarian and myrmidon by those merchant stands on your own?" Robin pointed to the two eagerly going through both the food and the bullions within the stands.

"A simple task. Consider it done." Frederick and his stead took off towards their way without making enough noise for the other bandits to detect him.

"As for us, Chrom you seem like an experienced sword fighter you and Lissa can take the mage by the bridge. He's only equipped with a thunder tome and I'll take the other myrmidon with the bronze sword on the other side and we'll both rendezvous to take the captain on together.

"It's an excellent strategy, but with somewhat of a small flaw." Chrom had intervened.

"What might that be?" Robin was curious, he thought it was good enough plan, plus it put him and Lissa in less danger so he'd thought he'd agree to it.

"Lissa is a healer, she isn't trained for combat." Chrom explained while Lissa sheepishly waved one hand and griped her staff with the other.

"I should have guessed with the staff and wardrobe." Robin had mentally slapped himself. He should have known since the staff was the only thing she was carrying while the others had their weapons out and about.

"But, I mean you can wave a sword around right?" Robin smiled awkwardly and tried to give her his sword.

"Robin!" Chrom intervened obviously not wanting his little sister in any harm with the little to no experience she may or may not have.

"I'm not a kid, Chrom! But, I think it would be best if I stuck towards the back in case any of you need healing." She tried to come up with a compromise for the two.

"That would be for the best. Hmm…How about this then, you get the myrmidon and I'll take the mage. Sound like a plan?" Robin came out with a better approach at the bandit and Chrom nodded indicating his agreement to it.

The two quietly roamed through the merchant carts with Lissa staying behind for her own safety. They could see on the other side that Frederick had finished off the barbarian with no damage to him at all. That man was definitely not human. The two approached the bridge and the mage and myrmidon had caught eye of them.

"Well would you look at this! It's Chrom and his herd here to save the day!" The mage had taunted him getting his thunder tome out of his pocket.

"And would you look at the new recruit!" The myrmidon decided to join in as well readying his bronze sword.

"We're Shepherds we tend the herd, but your lower education wouldn't allow you to know that now would it?" Chrom decide to use words to invoke his enemies.

"Let's see where that sharp tongue of yours gets you." The mage nodded to the myrmidon and the two decided to both go after Chrom and ignoring Robin. Robin took this opportunity to get the attention of the myrmidon and was able to slash his arm.

"Never forget the number of enemies in the battlefield." Robin had quipped as the myrmidon held his injured arm.

"You're dead!" Was the enemies simple answer and quickly rammed his sword towards Robin's way. Robin was able to dodge out of the way but his leg was clipped by the attack. He quickly turned around and stabbed right through the myrmidon finishing him quickly. Robin held his leg and looked over his shoulder to see how Chrom was doing luckily for him he finished the mage off with no problems.

"Robin! I saw that he clipped you pretty badly, let me." Lissa ran over as the close as clear and quickly attended to Robin's injury with her staff.

"My duty is done." Frederick had retuned to the group finishing off the units he was supposed to.

With all the commotion, the leader took notice that his personal team had been wiped out by the Shepherds and decided to put an end to them. Luckily for them he also let go of the maiden giving her time to escape unharmed.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter." The captain had taunted the four as he slowly approached them with his axe.

"You're outnumbered brigand. This is the end of the line!" Chrom had told him as he and Frederick grew close to seize him. Chrom made the first move thrusting towards him, but was unable to land a hit on him. Frederick also readied his attack and had his horse move back as he prepared for a charge.

"Pick a god and pray!" Frederick shouted as he took off towards the leader. He landed a devastating hit effectively bringing him to his knees. The brigand was down but not out and at a last attempt to take someone to the grave with him he drew back his axe and aimed it towards Lissa who was busy patching Robin's leg.

"Lissa look out!" Chrom had warned his sister and Frederick was about to take the blow for her, but before both of them could make a move, a small ball of electricity shoot past them and went straight for the leader himself, ending him immediately.

"Bwaaargh!" Were the bandit's final words. With a couple of other brigands within ear shot, the rest of them took off knowing their leader was dead. Chrom and Frederick followed the trace of the shot and saw Robin laying down with one hand on his tome and the other held out.

"Dastard." Robin uttered putting his tome away and also wiping the imaginary sweat from his forehead.

"Was…was that a tome? You know magic?" Chrom was a little surprised that Robin has knowledge with both physical and magical combat.

"Uhh I mean sure. But, I'm not exactly the best with it. That thing was kind of a lucky shot, I'm just glad it didn't hit one of you." He explained the little experience he had with magic.

"Well you saved my sister's life, and for that you have my thanks." Chrom thanked him and held out his hand to help up his new ally.

"Holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa praised Robin who was growing a little embarrassed but enjoyed the compliments all the same. He didn't get them much often so it felt nice to receive them.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom also joined in on the praise for Robin's efforts. This was getting a little to overwhelming for him.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Fredrick decided to kill the mood by trying to interrogate Robin more.

"I can understand your skepticism, Sir Fredrick. But I have told all that I know I only wish for you to believe me." Robin tried to plea with the great knight hoping to have given the right answer.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom tried to defend Robin once again from his own bodyguard.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" It seemed Fredrick was nothing but against Robin on everything.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?" Chrom explained Robin's importance to their cause. Frederick was still wary, but if Chrom had insisted he agreed to go along with it…for now.

"Thank you, Chrom." Robin gave him a sincere smile. He was glad someone wanted him around.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?" Chrom had indirectly offered Robin a job and held out his hand to initiate a hand shake.

"Heh, I wasn't expecting the work to come to me, but it's a welcome change so…yes I would be honored." Robin took his hand and shook it gladly.

 _I hope this job comes with good benefits._

* * *

 **Phew that took longer to write than expected. I hope you enjoyed! I want to fit as much as I can in one chapter without making it to long winded so I hope this doesn't feel long winded. Also, sorry if the fights are short and not well written that sort of thing is kind of my kryptonite. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and as always more updates will come soon enough. Goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Sorry if the updates aren't on a consistent basis like I wanted it to be. I've honestly been getting lazier over the course of my break and going on a complete Star Wars binge (Re-watching the movies, playing the video games, listening to the soundtracks, etc.) That and the fact I didn't know how exactly I should start this chapter and where it should end/ go. (I wrote some drafts, but I never really was satisfied.) I was fearing I wouldn't get to do another chapter before I had to go back to school and that point this story would've been lost to the doom that is unfinished story hell. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a steady move and start writing and updating more chapters before then. Also as a guide if you see anything in italics it means Robin's thoughts are being displayed. OK now we can continue.**

* * *

"Nnh…aaagh…"

"Damn nuisance." The last undead creature had been slayed by the female cavalier and was recovering her sword from the ground where the beast had once manifested.

"What a beautiful execution milady! One only a woman of your beauty and physic could accomplish." A light blue haired philanderer or archer had congratulated her on taking out the leader that had spawned from the sky.

"I would say the same, but I'd rather stay on good terms with my new allies." Robin had butted in on the two as the cavalier looked ready to pin the man on the floor with her horse.

"I never caught your name, stranger. It would be nice to know a new ally that has managed to gain Captain Chrom's trust so fast." The woman had asked a bit skeptical that her captain has already recruited a new member that he had so much faith in.

"Robin, Ma'am. I'm uh... the new tactician." Robin had nervously extended his arm to her and she accepted it and gave him a friendly, yet stern, handshake.

"The name's Sully, and Ruffles over here is…"

"Allow me, milady! I am the myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage, and in the hearts of many maidens across the land! The man who puts the 'arch' in "archer'! My name, dear sir, is- "

"It's Virion." Sully had cut off his "grand" introduction short only to upset him.

"What?! Milady, you robbed me from my grand reveal!" Virion looked as if he had planned this for more than he should have and Robin was a bit amused at his fretting over a simple introduction.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you and I look forward to working with you!" Robin had given them a gentle bow as they nodded and acknowledged his gratitude. At this point the three had noticed that Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa were conversing with someone else. Some mysterious masked swordsmen who supposedly had saved Lissa's Life.

 _Why do I feel like saving her life is something that happens too often here?_

The three began to approach them and wanted to see what exactly was happening in this standoff.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." And like that he was gone as fast as he appeared.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa tried to run after him only to realize he had vanished almost out of thin air.

"You think I scared him away?" Robin had decided to join the conversation.

"No, perhaps his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again. But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick simply stated and overlooked where the mystery man had disappeared to before starting to make his way in the direction Robin presumed the capital was.

"Me and Ruffles will stay behind and make sure none of these things have shown up elsewhere." Sully had announced to the group and began to head off in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Sully! I think you have forgot that I am without a stead as magnificent as yours! Milady!" Virion was trying his best to call out to her only for him to sprint at full speed in her direction with his bow in one hand and the other on his cravat to make sure it stays in place.

"Are the others as…interesting as those two?" Robin scratched his head looking back at where the two where headed.

"More or less." Chrom and Lissa both answered in unison.

 _Well this should be something._

* * *

Thankfully, it was still early morning by the time the four started to approach a large town with a castle on the hill overlooking it.

"I'm guessing this is the place." Robin had commented as they started to enter the front gates to see that all was normal within the bustling streets.

"I'm guessing you never visit Ylisse often." Chrom had asked and Robin answered with a simple shake of his head.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." Frederick had sighed releasing the breath he had been holding.

 _Thank the gods indeed. It would have been awful to see a place like this go to hell because of an earthquake of that magnitude._

"Well, thats a relief!" Lissa exclaimed just as commotion had started to rile up among the citizens of the town. A crowd had formed towards the middle of the street and people were getting riled up and excited as something began to pass through the center.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" An elder exclaimed and pointed at the attention grabber. Robin tried to see who they were looking at, but was buried beneath the crowd. He had decided to climb on some nearby boxes to get a better look at this exalt.

Robin gazed upon the exalt as she gave a gentle smile and waved towards the crowd as she was being guarded by Pegasus knights, as to be expected.

"The exalt is your ruler, right?" Robin asked his companions while still overlooking her and her royal bodyguards.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick simply stated as he did not try to see her as eagerly as Robin was.

"It's a fitting name for someone so…graceful and radiant." Robin was enthralled by the exalt and just by her approach and the way she presented herself, he could tell she was a kind hearted ruler.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin still would not keep his eyes off her.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world..." Frederick began to spout the tale behind their great nation.

"But, I thought the tales of the fell dragon were simply folklore? You know stuff you tell kids to scare them into being good." Robin finally dropped down to the floor to continue his conversation with the others.

"Ah, but they cannot be more real and without the bravery of the first exalt, none of this would have become possible." Frederick had reassured Robin.

 _I don't know, a giant evil dragon demon still seems a little far fetched. But I suppose a balance of good and evil is a given._

"With Plegia poking at our border, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war" Chrom had also decided to give his insight.

"Wow, then you guys are indeed lucky to have her." Robin was still in awe; it was only in fantasy that someone so kind could exist.

"Of course! She's the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa had eagerly joined in.

"Well, I guess she has that sort of…hold on she's your…wouldn't that make you and Chrom…" Robin began to overlook the three and had remembered the mark that the exalt had on her forehead. It was the same as Chrom's mark.

 _Uh oh._

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Frederick had smiled for once announcing the royalty's presence.

 _Crap_

"I'm uh…not into politics?" Robin was sweating and shaking beyond belief trying not to make eye contact with anyone besides the floor.

"Is everything alright Rob..." Chrom had asked seeing his friend's feverous shaking.

"Please don't arrest me your excellency! I've done nothing wrong! I may have…caused some trouble in some villages, but never intended any harm! Don't behead me! Please!" Robin finally cracked and began pleading on the ground sobbing into Chrom's trousers.

"Robin! Get a hold of yourself no one is getting beheaded! Did we not mention being a peaceful nation!" Chrom was trying to get his tactician back on his feet and to his senses.

"R-right, sorry, Chrom. I mean Prince Chrom! Milord…Sire." Robin began to wipe the tears from his eyes and bow before Chrom.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. Now please no more groveling." Chrom had requested.

"Right, Sorry."

"What was that you had mentioned about causing trouble in certain villages?" Frederick began to eyeball Robin who was cowering behind the two royals.

"Frederick, please! You know I trust Robin despite his upbringings! Even if he had to do some questionable things, he is a good man by heart." Chrom had once again held Frederick back from intimidating Robin any further.

"The prince and princess… That explains how easily you can control Fredrick like that." Robin had commented.

"I do whatever is needed of milord and milady." Frederick stated curtly. The commotion was dying and the exalt was heading to the castle.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom had noticed his older sister and her guards leave towards the palace.

"Uh. W-well I guess if it isn't a bother." Robin answered still nervous about the presence of higher class around him.

 _I hope I didn't just dig my own grave._

* * *

This inside of the castle was even more impressive than the outside. Robin had never been inside a place of such high leisure and was so fascinated by almost every square foot of the entire palace.

 _I could get lost in here and not even complain about it! Now all this place needs is a giant well stocked Li…_

"A Library!" Robin exclaimed and had tried to make his way in only to be stopped by the great knight himself.

"I'm so sorry sir Robin, but it would be rude to keep the exalt waiting now wouldn't?" Frederick tried his best to not look intimidating to appease Chrom, but Robin could see through his play.

 _I see what you're doing Frederick. Your lucky that deadpan stare of yours makes me even more terrified of you._

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick had reached Emmeryn and one of her pegasus knights from earlier first and Robin was slowly catching up while still admiring his surroundings.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" Emmeryn had asked the three not taking Robin in for account as he was too busy trying to remain unseen.

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom exclaimed releasing a sigh of relief.

"Wonderful! And what of our people?"

"Safe as can be! You saw how cheerful they were to have caught a glimpse of you. But nevertheless we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Chrom had finished.

 _There was also the account of the undead roaming the earth, but I suppose that would be a detail we can leave out for now. If only not to cause mass hysteria._

The mention of brigands didn't sit well with the knight beside the exalt and decide to step up and take responsibility for it.

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." She gave a small bow before Chrom.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with my sister." Chrom dismissed her apology only for her to thank him for it. While in their conversation, Robin hid behind Frederick hoping that the exalt would not glance his way forcing him to address her. However, one them took notice of this. Robin felt someone grasp his arm as he was hiding and flinched at the sudden sensation of someone pulling on him.

 _What are you…_

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa had dragged Robin out of his hiding spot and presented him to her older sister. Emmeryn scanned him carefully almost the same way Frederick did back at the town they had saved.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" She spoke and did not keep her eyes off him. Robin gave a sheepish smile and waved towards the exalt.

 _Oh how wonderful! Another Frederick._

"This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd." Chrom happily presented Robin as well. Emmeryn then proceeded to take a couple steps closer to him to meet him face to face only for Robin to sweat more profusely with each step. Once she was close enough, her stare then turned into a gentle smile which allowed Robin to breathe again.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." Emmeryn had given him a small bow of gratitude and he did the same as well, not as elegant as hers as he was still shaking just being in her presence.

"N-not at all, milady! It was the right thing to do."

 _The job offering wasn't a bad incentive as well._

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Frederick had decided to add his two sense as well about Robin.

 _Well it was fun being here for as long as it lasted._

"Robin is a mercenary. If Plegia had decided to offer more coin than us, what's to say he would stay loyal to Ylisse. We also cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy." Frederick had decided to let out his suspicions of Robin's intentions.

"Frederick!" Chrom butted in.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?" Emmeryn asked seriously, putting on her stare from earlier.

"Yes. He risked his life for our people and saved Lissa's as well. That's good enough for me." Chrom turned around and gave a comforting nod and smile towards Robin. Robin retuned his nod as well. He was glad at least someone in here trusted him.

"It seems you've earned Chrom's faith and as such you have mine as well." Emmeryn once again switched gears and smiled in light of Robin's previous actions.

"T-thank you, milady. It is an honor!" Robin bowed before her again.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time." Emmeryn still did not want Frederick in the wrong for questioning Robin and thanked him for his insight as well.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick simply stated not outing the younger royal siblings for some of their misdeeds they may have done towards him.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course." Chrom, Emmeryn, Frederick, and Phila were about to head off into their important business and Robin, now having some time to calm down after that mess, was anxious to have time to himself in the enormous royal library from earlier until something grabbed and tugged on his hand and caused him to stop in his tracks.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa eagerly gave him no choice and tugged him along for the ride.

"B-but…the books." Robin simply stated keeping her pace, but also wanting to resist at the same time.

"This is more important than any book in our library! C'mon keep up!" She demanded.

 _I highly doubt it._

* * *

Lissa had dragged him to a secluded part of the castle, one that only the army of the country would make use of. Lissa finally released the grip from Robin's hand and started rubbing it against her dress.

"Geez, your hand is really sweaty. I thought I was gonna lose my grip there." Lissa exclaimed trying to dry the sweat that was left on her palms.

"Well running kind of has that affect on people. Sorry for being biologically correct when it comes to basic human functions." Robin tried to play off that her running pace was too fast, but the fact that she was holding his hand alone was the cause of his sweating.

"Any who, here we are! The Shepherds' garrison! Go on make yourself at home!" Lissa raised her arms and presented Robin's new workspace.

"Oh wow this place is actually pretty…" Robin began to look around and at his first step heard a crunch beneath his feet. He lifted his foot to inspect what made the noise only to figure out he had broken a bronze tipped lance left on the floor.

"…messy." Robin finished phrase with a different set of words than previously thought.

"Let's just say were not the most organized band of misfits." Lissa tried to convince him, but upon closer inspection he was almost appalled at how disorganized it was.

"I mean it wouldn't hurt anyone if the weapons actually got put away or if some of these tomes were set in a bookshelf, or…"

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" A distressed voice called out from even further in the barracks as a woman, probably slightly older than Lissa, approached her. Robin was unaware they were in the company of others as well.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa simply said to her friend, as she began to fret over her checking to see if her "treasure" was unharmed.

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle shook her friend slightly annoyed at how casual and laid back she was acting.

 _She really must have been stressed if she grew so many in a short amount of time and was willing to count them too._

With the commotion she was causing Maribelle had garnered the attention of three others in the barracks who approached them as well.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa tried to reassure Maribelle she was fine and dandy.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" One of the onlookers had asked Lissa, at least with the nickname that's who he presumed the man was talking. Robin scanned the man before him. He must have been all brute strength with the lack of clothing on his upper body to show his assets and the way he was waving his axe around too.

"I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" The man had finished slamming his axe on the ground showing his strength to everyone.

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa had teased the muscled man before them.

 _I really hope he doesn't fall in the big dumb tough guy cliché._

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! …Wait, was that an insult?"

 _AAAAAAnd there it is. Unfortunately._

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Another woman had asked. Robin analyzed her as well to see the diversity in the Shepherds. She must have been an aerial unit, maybe a Pegasus knight to be exact, the wing pins in her brunette hair could've given it away. She must have been worried for someone, judging by her stance and how anxiously she looked around the room as if she was trying to find someone.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern. Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Maribelle had explained the woman's behavior.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Just the mentioning of his name, Sumia was turning red and rubbing her bruised arms only to wince realizing they were still fresh.

 _I'm guessing her and Chrom a somewhat of an item._

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince, of course I'd worry!" Sumia tried to save herself and look as if she was simply worried about the halidom getting a small giggle out of Lissa and a snicker from Robin.

 _Nice try there. We've all been through that denial stage Sumia. You're not fooling anyone._

"So who's the stranger?" Vaike had decide to finally acknowledge Robin as he was a stranger among them.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike, but allow me to introduce Robin." Lissa raised her hands up to introduce their new member.

"He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the trick's he's got up his sleeve." Lissa continued to praise Robin who was growing shyer with all the attention.

"I'm no one special really." Robin tried to dial everyone's interest in him, but his modesty only caused the opposite effect.

 _You technically just found me on the floor just yesterday so I can't be any better than these guys._

"Oh yeah? Can he do this? **Buuuuuuuurp**!" Vaike had crudely let out a large belch to challenge Robin. Gross he had to admit, but if it made him any more likable Robin could humor him. He breathed in some air and seemed to have swallowed his breath only for him to release it as a belch as well.

"Not bad, Teach can see potential." Vaike had given him a nod of approval with Lissa and Sumia switching confused looks and Maribelle looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"I suppose I could use some teaching in the belching arts." Robin laughed along with his new friend.

"But in all seriousness, it really is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope I don't disappoint at this whole 'Shepherds' thing." Robin gave a bow to everyone who was present.

"Ugh, you two are so abhorrent! Not here for more than five minutes and you've managed to reach the level of baseborn buffoon. I'd hope you were cut from finer cloth, Robin!" Maribelle had decided to air out her frustration on Robin and Vaike's less then noble acts.

"I apologize for that. The orphanage I grew up did teach me mannerisms, but I suppose I had tossed them out the window in the heat of the moment." Robin did look a bit guilty for causing discomfort to one of his, hopefully, new allies.

"Hmph! Just be sure it does not happen again." Maribelle decided to finish her conversation and took off as heated as she had arrived. Robin could tell she was going to be somewhat of a handful to work with.

"It appears I've made someone dislike me already." Robin tried to lighten the mood, but even he himself was not willing to do so as well.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia gave him a pat on the shoulder seeing the distress on his face.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time." Lissa also tried to bring his spirits up.

"Noted. Oh and you I completely had forgot you were here!" Robin had also forgot that there was one more person in the barracks with them. A man in large silver and orange armor simply standing motionless with his eyes closed. He could've been simply a decoration if not looking clearly at him.

"You…you can see me?" The man looked a little surprised at being noticed by Robin.

"Well of course! You have that armor of yours that makes you extremely noticeable." Robin extended his hand to greet the man who was still flabbergasted at being spoken too.

"Robin? Are you OK?

"Ya, who are you talking too?"

"He some kind of ghost whisper or something?"

All three seemed cautious that Robin was talking to the man in the armor suit.

"I'm just introducing myself to…uhhh…"

"Kellam, sir."

"Yes, with Kellam here." Robin was confused that it took them about a minute to realize that Kellam was present with them.

"Wh-What!? How long have you been with us, Kellam?" Sumia was a bit shocked that she never noticed that he was here earlier.

"The whole time everyone else was here." He simply stated with disappointment in his voice.

 _Is he really that transparent? He was one of the first things I saw when I walked in._

With the three discussing and apologizing to Kellam for not noticing him earlier, Chrom had entered the barracks exhausted from the council meeting. Sumia was the first to notice him and also the first to try and greet him.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was-I mean, we were so…" Sumia tried to approach her captain, until a conveniently placed piece of paper was her downfall, literally.

 **THUD!**

Sumia landed face first into the floor as everyone winced at the sight before them. Robin would have thought someone would help the poor girl up, but no one budged. He then began to kneel down and extend his arm out towards Sumia.

"Need a hand?" Robin said giving a sheepish smile. She simply nodded and took his hand and Robin lifted her up to her feet. Upon closer inspection he can already see the red area on her forehead on where she made her impact.

"Ssss, I can already see the bruise for this one. You're going to need ice if you want it to heal properly without it turning into the rest." Robin winced for her still examining her forehead, but hadn't noticed that he looked like a doting father who was fretting over their child's injury.

"I-I'm fine really, it always happens anyways. C-could you please not worry about it too much." Sumia murmured trying to create a distance between her and Robin. Robin hadn't noticed how close he was to her, and when he did he quickly created a large gap between the two and stopped looking Sumia's way.

 _Great Robin! Way to creep out another member of the Shepherds. At this point you'll probably creep out Chrom sooner or later._

Lissa took notice of the two's interaction.

"Interesting." She whispered and giggled to herself.

"Are you all right, Sumia? Those boots of yours again?" Chrom showed his distress for Sumia's tumble as well.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean… _sigh"_ She seemed to have been embarrassed even more for her fall now that Chrom was concerned for her.

"All right everyone, in the morning we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Chrom had announced why he had entered the barracks in the first place.

"Regna Ferox, really? I thought people try their best to avoid it because of their harsh weather conditions and uh…barbarian problem." Robin was a bit confused on why his first march with Shepherds was there.

"Emmeryn has tried to request their strength in order for us to fend off the plegians, but because of more recent events her negotiations have been passed down to us." Chrom explained to his new tactician.

"This mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any reason…"

"I volunteer!" Lissa interrupted her brother.

"Me too! You'll be neeedin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission." Vaike also happily agreed to go.

 _I hope for his sake he brings a shirt. Ferox weather is no joke._

"I'll go as well." Kellam announced but was unheard by anyone, but Robin.

"Kellam says he's going." Robin stated trying to help the transparent knight get noticed. Sumia was a bit reluctant, she tried to muster some strength to agree to go, but seemed to have doubted herself at the last minute.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked her through her stammering.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet." Sumia answered.

"Have you not been on a mission before?" Robin asked a bit surprised to know she may not have been out on the field at all.

"K-kind of. I usually just observe the others to get a feel for how everything works."

"Well now would be a good time more than ever to get a feel for the action, Sumia. With a new tactician on our side he can maneuver and strategize us to victory. Like I said it is optional, no one will get upset if you decline." Chrom tried to encourage her to go on the mission, but didn't want to put too much pressure on the poor girl.

"I-I still don't know; I'd probably just get in the way." Sumia still was unsure.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if we encounter the enemy you could keep a safe distance and watch us." Robin tried to give a solution that would appease her.

"And besides, I'm sure you and your Pegasus can handle anything if the enemy comes your way." Robin tried to give the girl reassurance, but her face had suggested he had done the opposite.

"W-well, I don't exactly have a…Pegasus." She shyly and quietly said as she fiddled with her fingers.

 _What?_

"What? S-surely your jesting, right?" Robin was trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"Heh, no." She nervously laughed before going back to playing with her hands.

"She is still an important part of the Shepherds Robin." Chrom tried to snap Robin out of his confusion of Sumia's lack of stead.

 _I mean She's a pegasus knight without a pegasus! How does that make sense? Ok Calm down, perhaps there is a good reason behind this, just say something reassuring so you don't come off as an ass again._

"I-it's completely up to you, Sumia. Like Chrom said before." Robin said and looked over to Chrom to get his nod of approval.

"Just remember, some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom had said his final warning before he would accept Sumia's answer as a decline.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia had finally made up her mind.

"Just stay beside Robin and I and you'll be fine." Chrom gave his princely smile giving the girl more assurance of her decision.

"Oh, yes! I mean-Yes, sir, I'll do just that!" Sumia nodded with a slight hint of red behind a bruise on her cheek.

"Excellent! Now Robin, I would personally show you around myself of your new home and workplace, but Frederick has decided some training before our march tomorrow would be best. Lissa perhaps you could do the honors." Chrom had tried to excuse himself and pass his duties onto his little sister.

"Sorry, Chrom! But, Vaike and I need to spread the news of the mission to see if the others are willing to join us. Perhaps Sumia could show Robin around." Lissa tugged Vaike's gigantic arm as she grinned to see Robin grow a little red.

"Wait we are? Why? Teach needs to…" Vaike tried to get out of the task, but Lissa whispered in his ear and side pointed towards Robin before they both gave each other a sly smile and looked Robin's way.

 _What are you two planning?_

"Uh yeah, Teach can't sorry Captain." Vaike had changed his mind as fast as the swipe of his axe.

"Well, perhaps Kellam can..." Robin tried to suggest a different solution.

"Would you do me the kindness of taking this task, Sumia?" Chrom simply asked, with Robin hoping she would decline.

 _Wait a minute. Why am I so nervous about her showing me around, it's not like I like her or anything? I mean she is pretty and all and the pins in her hair really complements her…wait no don't say things like that! Remember that her and Chrom are most likely going to end up together. Don't get your hopes, you don't want this spiraling out of control like last time._

"Um Robin? Are you okay?" Sumia had brought him out his thoughts. He noticed they were the only two currently in the barracks. Not even Kellam was there he had gone off in his own direction as well.

"Uh yes! Right, sorry. Did you say something?" Robin asked not catching if she had talked to him before his little mind monologue.

"Nothing really, I just asked that if you wanted to start off at a specific place before I leave you off in your quarter to plan for tomorrow's march." Sumia had stated obviously still a bit weary of him. He thought to himself, where they could possibly start?

"Right! Perhaps the Library would be a good start!" Robin exclaimed happily just remembering the grand place he had encountered on entering the palace.

"Truly?! I was hoping you'd want to go there! Oh how I love a good novel!" Sumia was just as excited as he was.

 _Not liking her is gonna be a lot harder then I thought. Naga please guide me._

* * *

 **And, scene! I know a lot of it is just game dialogue, but I felt that's kind of what it had to be and I didn't want to skip to far into the story just a short one from the end of the town scene to the end of Chapter 1 when they encountered Marth and the Risen. Also, Robin is kind of a sass master when it comes to him rambling to himself in his mind, he would never let these tendencies to escape out of his mouth. He doesn't have the heart or courage to actually project these thoughts on to the others, so that's why his thought sound like a completely different person. By now you can probably tell who I've taken into consideration for Robin's marital partner. I'm liking it so far, but it could change with the right amount of writing, but for now I'll leave it where it is. Please leave your reviews and feedback. It's the only way I know you guys want more and better chapters in the (hopefully) near future. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey what's up everyone! Whats it been like almost a whole year? Ya sorry but 2016 like some of you as been somewhat of bumpy ride and I needed to take some time before I was able to continue. Luckily and hopefully now is the time for a triumphant return. Anyway I put some mending into this and did some prrof reading so hopefully its good, but don't be afraid to correct me and i'll get right to it. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mmm… Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way!"

 _Crap! This is not going to end well if Frederick doesn't let Chrom's pride get in the way of his own judgement._

The Shepherds were outnumbered and completely overwhelmed by the sheer force and assertiveness the border guards of Regna Ferox that held the position were showing since their arrival.

"I s-still don't understand how they d-don't know their neighboring nation's royalty by l-looks." Robin whispered over to Chrom, both men shivering from the negative degree weather.

"Well, you didn't know what I looked like either when we first found you." Chrom countered back.

"To be f-fair I was never into p-politics." Robin spoke through his chattering teeth.

"You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" Raimi, the one operating the debacle, yelled from atop the wall with her units ready to strike.

"It seems we don't have much of a choice milord, we have to strike." Frederick decided it was only a matter of time before Raimi grew impatient.

"I hate to say this to your fearsome demeanor, but doing this with the limited soldiers we have is not the best plan of action." Robin tossed in his two sense about how to approach this. It was true, after Sumia opted to stay behind to tend to the new mount they encountered after battling the risen on the Northroad, Robin and Chrom, mostly Robin, suggested that Stahl and Vaike stay behind in case more of the undead decided to plan any sneak attacks on a lone soldier. That would only leave a handful of shivering Shepherds to fight off the Feroxian border guards. Chrom was frustrated to say the least Robin was right, but so was Frederick they had no other choice, perhaps a final bargaining plea could help.

"E-emmeryn won't like this at all…" Chrom whispered under his breath before turning towards Raimi and her army.

"Please, good lady! If you'd just listen…"

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!"

With the simple swipe of her arm, Raimi order her archers and knights to fire and begin the rain of arrows and javelins towards the shepherds. Without a second thought Robin pushed Chrom out of the way to take the heavy blows the projectiles would inflict on the prince.

 _This is going to hurt._

With his eyes closed he held his arms across his face expecting to feel some sharp pain to be inflicted upon him, but it never came. Instead he felt the Feroxi winds pick up and it felt as if someone had grasped his leg and he was dangling.

He opened his eyes only to see both the Feroxi guards and Shepherds sized like ants and the snow covered floor a lot farther away from himself.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

"Phew, that was close. One more minute and you could've seriously gotten hurt capt…R-robin?!" Sumia had arrived in the nick of time, however her damsel in distress was not the one she was expecting. She managed to grab Robin's ankle before they completed annihilated him and tried to hoist him up to her Pegasus, but was unsuccessful since he kept squirming around and screaming.

"S-sumia Down! Sumia Down! Sumia!" It was the only phrase Robin had muttered in his short time in the air. After some violet dangling and tears pouring down Robin's face, she was finally able to get him onto her Pegasus. He immediately clung onto her waist as tight as he could to ensure he could stay secure.

Sumia let out a gasp a bit surprised how tight he was holding on. She was honestly losing the ability to breathe just a little. When the two successfully got down after some flight maneuvers Sumia had to make to avoid any more attacks, Sumia's Pegasus threw Robin off herself and he began to pat the floor and embrace it as if he hadn't seen it in years and it was love at first sight.

"Oh thank the gods! I never thought it would be over." He said to himself very loudly as the other shepherds began to snicker.

"You okay there, Robin?" Chrom offered his hand out to the tactician with a slight giggle in his voice. Robin took his hand and began to get his bindings and mind to clear up. He was a bit embarrassed on how he handled his "little" fear of heights. He cleared his throat and dusted the snow off his coat before approaching the Pegasus knight who saved his life.

"Sumia… I want to thank you for the save… and for your upper body strength" Robin tried his best to keep his composure as if the last few minutes never happened.

"Oh it was nothing. I'm just relieved I made it in time!" Sumia brushed off his thanks.

"That goes for me as well, Sumia." Chrom was also thankful she could save the latest member of the shepherds before he was "discharged' early.

"Is this the same ornery Pegasus we met on the road?!" Chrom overlooked the stead she had used for the rescue.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? Well, once you get to know her."

"Well many thanks to both of you."

 _I'm just going to keep my mouth shut before Naga decides I go on another hell ride again._

"If I could be so bold milord, I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Without a missing beat, Frederick decided to put an end to Chrom and Sumia's conversation to focus on the bigger problem at hand.

"Frederick is right we still have these Feroxians to deal with before we can continue this." Robin readied his iron swords and Elthunder (he splurged a bit on some weapon upgrades before the decent into Regna Ferox.)

"If they want to do this the Feroxian way, then so be it. Robin lead the battle." Chrom simply stated as him and the rest of the Shepherds prepared for battle.

 ***After some swords slashes, javelin throws, axes brought down, and arrows avoided** *****

Vaike was finally lucky enough to land a hit with the hammer he had "borrowed" from one of the injured soldiers they defeated and Raimi went down like a stone in a river. Both the Shepherds and border guards were exhausted and were thankfully being taken care of by Lissa and Sumia.

"Geez these Feroxians really mean business on the battlefield." Robin rubbed his shoulder that was pierced by an arrow earlier, but was still recovering even after being healed by a staff.

"We were lucky enough that your strategies were able to get us through yet another battle and with no casualties on both ends." Chrom praised the tactician as he does after every skirmish now.

"I suppose it's my thing now, haha." Robin was a little red from the compliment but took it with pride. Raimi had decided to join the two in their conversation.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters, but no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have!" Raimi had knelt to apologize to the prince. Robin wanted so badly to say something to her, but opted out to avoid embarrassing himself any further.

"I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom accepted the proposal and Raimi took her leave to rally the troops for another long march to the capital.

"Her whole demeanor changed at the flip of a coin. I had forgotten how much strength speaks louder than words here." Robin commented to the small group composed of him, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick the wary.

"Indeed I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here." Frederick was a bit ashamed to admit that his emotions got the best of him earlier.

"Do you remember the last time you visited Ferox?" Chrom was a bit curious.

"Faintly to be honest. I only ventured into this nation when it was a high paying job. I had an old friend who would come along too, although we never had to deal with the border guards since we easily smuggled ourselves in." Robin went on about his past life as Frederick was upset at the previous criminal record he had garnered.

 _It seems confessing my crimes to Frederick is also a thing I tend to do now also._

"As interesting as this sounds, can we continue this maybe somewhere where it's not zero degrees outside!" Lissa had chimed in as she was huddling next to Frederick's horse for warmth.

"Ha, I suppose it's not getting any warmer." Chrom giggled as his little sister complained and prompted the other three to follow him towards the direction Raimi had left earlier.

Raimi had appointed everyone a safe space to stay the night before their decent to the capital at dawn. Robin had decided to brush up some more strategies before bed so he could plan anymore surprise attacks on their march. Unfortunately, Virion and Stahl had to share the room with Robin and were unable to sleep with the candles lit.

"Perhaps only one candle could do, sir Robin?" Virion rubbing the tiredness from his eyes tried to bargain with the tactician.

"Oh was I keeping you two up? My apologies." Robin rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed that he was keeping the two up.

"Uh just a little. In all honesty, my stomach is the killing me that battle made me famished and skipping breakfast early didn't help either." Stahl complained as his stomach roared loudly.

"I'll step outside for a bit to catch some air and return to sleep as well. We do have an early morning after all." Robin informed his bunkmates as he exited the door.

"Try to bring back some snacks!" Stahl could be heard from the other side of the door.

 _The Shepherds sure are an interesting bunch huh Robin. Although I can't imagine living without them now, especially without…_

"Sumia?" Robin whispered to himself as he exited the room in the smaller barracks to find someone leading a Pegasus into said barracks. The figure was indeed Sumia and was a bit startled that someone caught her doing…whatever it was she was doing.

"Wait who is that? Robin?" Sumia had whisperd as well as Robin waved to confirm it was him.

"Sumia, what on earth or you doing with your mount…"

"Caeda." Sumia corrected him.

"Uh right sorry. What I meant was what on earth are you doing with Caeda roaming around the barracks? I thought she was perfectly fine in the stables with the other Pegasus…pegasi? I never did figure out what the plural for Pegasus was." Robin was a bit confused and frankly concerned as to why the large animal was roaming around the halls.

"Well… before I was going to retire for the night I went into the stables to say goodnight, but she didn't want me to leave and kept trying to break free, so I thought maybe she could you know…spend the night with me." Sumia whispered her explanation to him hoping he would understand. As much as he wanted to see the look on Chrom's face to finding a fully-grown animal in their sleeping quarters, he had to keep his head straight before the rest of the shepherds asked for crazier requests.

"Did you even get the permission of Sully before bringing her in your room?" Robin asked hoping she would see why this could not work.

"Of course! She's the one who suggested that we bring our mounts together!" Sumia exclaimed with an embarrassed smile.

 _Okay I think 2 horse like beings is cutting it just a tad._

"Sumia you can see why this is wrong right? I hate to do this, but I have to call this whole thing off." Robin put his foot down and ordered her to take her mount back to the stables with the others. Upon hearing this news, Robin could see her face fall and sadly began to stroke Caeda.

 _Oh no the face she's making is hurting me on the inside, almost to the point of making want to grab my chest in pain._

He gave out a loud sigh and stepped closer to Sumia and Caeda.

"Look I know I'm normally not supposed to do this, but I see how distraught both you and Caeda are so…I'll allow her to stay in your quarters."

Sumia immediately got giddy and had to cover her mouth to avoid squealing in delight and waking the other soldiers.

"But only Caeda is allowed in there and you have to wake up earlier than the others as well to sneak her back out." Robin had to at least sound as though he wasn't pulling any strings or playing favorites. Sumia almost tackled Robin in excitement almost making him almost lose his footing and topple over.

"Thank you, Robin. I promise not to ask you for anything again." She continued to lock him in a tight hug before breaking it off leaving Robin flustered.

 _Nice going you old softie, well at least she's the only one here to witness it and seeing her smile is a nice way to end this day. Geez that was cheesy._

"Um well yes. Just hurry and get to your room. I wouldn't want you to lose any more sleep."

"Ai Ai!" She saluted him goodnight and took off quietly to her quarters.

Once she was gone, Robin let out a small laugh and decide to call it a night before more shepherds asked for too much of him.

"Oh ho it appears that our Dear Sumia has captured the attention of our tactician." Robin could hear what sounded like giggling behind him. He turned around to see Virion and Stahl giggling like school girls as they watched the whole thing from a distance.

"What are two doing here!?" Robin asked as red as a tomatoe and annoyed as Frederick usually is.

"Well I got hungry and couldn't wait any longer so I took off and Virion followed behind and we just happened to see what was going on." Stahl explained which only flustered Robin even more.

"Alright well off to bed both of you." Robin figured maybe some sleep will make them forget about this and tried to get all of them back into their room.

"But my snack?" Stahl asked.

"NO. Eating before bed is a horrible idea. It'll prevent you from getting any sleep." Robin shooed them back to the room.

* * *

 _That concludes this chapter. I hoped you didn't mind I decided to skip over the fight as I wasn't sure how I could write it without being too short or being too long winded. Anyway I'm back on the grind for the next chapter and also working on another story that some of you would be interested in. Oh and Happy New Years everyone!_


End file.
